Shattered Essence
by gothgirlstrikesagain
Summary: What if an angel had stopped Castiel from killing young Samandriel? Samandriel is broken from his seemingly endless torture, and it will take much power to repair him. Castiel's guilt is over looked by the angel Abigail, who wants to protect Samandriel and stop Naomi from destroying Heaven. Her authority is not liked by Dean Winchester, and believes there is more to her... AU story


**While waiting for season nine, i've been re-watching season eight and couldn't help but make a fanfic to save Samandriel. You just can't kill Heaven's most adorable angel! So i thought of this little idea, for now it's just a two-shot and i'll upload the next chapter after a week just to see what the feedback is like.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OCs ALL THE REST BELONG TO SUPERNATURAL OR THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

* * *

_Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down,  
You'll be alright,  
No one can hurt you now,  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound,_

_Taylor Swift ~ Safe and Sound_

* * *

"Castiel, I demand you to kill Samandriel!" Naomi screeched at Castiel, and he found he could not disobey. Without hesitation, he revealed his angel blade, about to stab his younger brother, his eyes revealing the sadness he felt.

Samandriel looked petrified, but was too weak and shocked to stop his brother. He wanted to shout, to scream at Castiel to see what Naomi was doing; she _was _controlling them, even Castiel. He thought this just as the angel blade began to swiftly fall towards his vessel's stomach.

Before the blade could sink into Samandriel, a hand grabbed Castiel's wrist, he looked up with surprise as a woman stared at him in anger. She quickly placed two fingers to his forehead, slowly his consciousness slipped away and he toppled to the side, hitting the ground hard. The woman still possessed his angel blade, but she wasn't going to use the blade, not wanting anymore death.

She kneeled next to the shattered Samandriel, his breathing gargles of saliva as his near death flashed in front of his eyes. The woman shushed him, almost like a mother as she held the young angel.

Her black hair falling into curls at her shoulders, thick eyelashes blackened with mascara. Her face pale and thin, but healthy as her lips stayed in a tight straight line. Her clothes were those worn by a student, a green checked skirt and white blouse hidden by a black blazer. However, she resembled someone with years of experience, keeping the young angel safe as he gripped her arm.

Never, had she seen an angel so broken, so without hope…Crowley would pay for what he had done, as well as Naomi, she was the first to pay the price for her disobedience.

Suddenly, running footsteps came towards them, two looks of bewilderment as they saw the scene before them. She turned to the two hunters, eyes sharp from their original soft state. She didn't move from her brother's side, knowing he was too frightened to even move, even his essence shook violently. However, she watched the two hunters, their eyes finding the fallen Castiel and then returning to her, clearly wondering if she was a threat.

"Dean and Sam Winchester" She spoke, no fear or caring in the tone "Thank you for saving Samandriel." She said simply, more concerned about the shivering Samandriel than the two humans, turning her eyes back onto him, the softness returning in her green eyes.

"Who are you?" Dean Winchester said harshly, obviously angry that she had come to them unknown, and because of Castiel now lying on the ground. She snapped her head back to them, face bland as she watched the anger form on the older hunter's face.

"I am Abigail…The Archangel." Dean only grew angrier, hating most Archangels, especially this new one that appeared out of nowhere. Sighing, Abigail continued to explain herself. "I am the youngest Archangel, therefore I had little say in my brothers' feud. In the end, I chose to stay loyal to father, but I also saw what Lucifer did; I saw why he hated humans so much. It is only since I've seen how you two have seen Castiel as your own brother, that I see humans are so much more than I had first thought…I can see you are better than us." She finished, letting Samandriel rest his head on her shoulder, his eyes closed.

Both of the hunters moved cautiously towards the two, still watching Abigail with even more caution. They crouched in front of them, Sam producing a cloth from his pocket to smear over Samandriel's face, trying to remove the blood and sweat. She let him, knowing he was trying to help the young angel with the primitive cloth. However, Dean seemed more focused on Castiel, wondering if she had killed him.

"He is alive, I had to render him unconscious or he would have killed Samandriel." She replied to his thoughts, but found it aggravating having to explain herself to the ignorant human.

"Why would he try to kill him, he helped him escape." Sam asked genuinely, unknown of Naomi's control on the angel.

"It was not his fault, he was being controlled by an angel called Naomi, and she is controlling all of them." She spat with venom, wanting nothing more than to take her Archangel blade and kill her now. If only she had taken control sooner, tell Raphael how father would have done things, none of the bloodshed would have happened. She had still been young, not seeing much of earth as the other Archangels; no one would take her seriously. She was much like Samandriel in that sense, never useful until there are no others to do a mission.

She held him closer, just as Lucifer had done long before the humans, long before he had fallen. She missed them, Gabriel more than anyone, teaching her tricks that Lucifer had taught him. Reminiscing about the times before the humans only brought sadness, knowing that those times would never be repeated; Heaven would never be the same again.

Castiel finally began to wake, groaning as the power that had been pushed from his forehead into his vessel's brain. He stood up to see the Archangel Abigail stare menacingly at him, the sharp eyes that brought more fear than Lucifer himself. Samandriel opened his eyes to look at him, he wasn't scared but his trust for his brother had faltered dramatically, seeking Abigail's safety if Castiel lost control again.

"Abigail, I thought you were dead." Castiel gruffly spoke, still feeling groggy from his short slumber.

"You thought wrong, I have just been trying to keep Heaven from falling apart…especially after your escapades." She kept the sharp tone, but felt that Castiel deserved an explanation for recent events. Castiel stayed where he stood, not wanting to feel an Archangel blade in his own body, remembering how lethal Abigail could be when provoked.

"As much as this family reunion is uncomfortable, we need to get somewhere safe." Dean interrupted, giving Castiel a once over to check if he was all right, still not trusting the Archangel. No one spoke for a moment until Castiel tried to redeem himself.

"There should be an abandoned house not too far away, we could protect it." He stated, they all agreed, knowing Samandriel was extremely weak and needed somewhere safe to rest.

To this Castiel zapped all of them to the building in question. It was large for a house, likely a large family had lived in it. Straight away, the two hunters began spraying symbols to keep demons and angels alike out of the building.

Abigail helped Samandriel limp over to a worn couch, dropping him down as the blood still poured over his face. She caressed Samandriel's right cheek, eyes watching her in awe, as he hadn't been close to many Archangels as due to his low rank.

"It was Naomi…she's controlling us." He whimpered between large intakes of air, weakness making his eyelids fall.

"Sleep now, you are safe Samandriel." She lulled to him, eventually he fell asleep, his endless torture finally taking its toll on the young angel.

"I know it was not your fault Castiel, it was Naomi." Abigail said, still crouching beside Samandriel. Castiel stood behind her, watching both of them with guilt, realising just how close he was to killing Samandriel.

"Do I detect a note of forgiveness?" He asked, which she replied by standing and turning to the angel.

"No, I am merely stating that I know you were being controlled. I do not know how she is controlling us, but that does not mean you can be forgiven for what you have done. True, Samandriel is alive, but what if I had not been there? He would be dead and you would have been held responsible Castiel…I trust this will make you realise how serious this is, and how you can learn from it." Still no kindness in her voice, she was authority, more than Naomi was. Truth be told, Castiel was scared of her, her words ones that made any angel think twice.

"Yes it has, I hope to be able to be forgiven." In angelic terms, he was begging to be forgiven. She stared at him blankly, his angel blade in her hands from when she had taken it. Striding up to him, she forced the blade into his palm; eyes blazing as his were confused.

"In time Castiel…In time." Were her last words before she returned to Samandriel, his slumber continuing as the two hunters began to spray symbols as not to let any angels in or out.

They had to spray these on the outside, the freezing night not slowing down their quick pace to finish before they were found by any creatures. Dean remained angry at the Archangel, mostly from her lack of appearance when Lucifer had risen, and the way she spoke to Castiel, which both of them could hear from outside. He was so preoccupied by these thoughts, that he nearly sprayed his brother with red spray paint.

"Hey, if it wasn't for Abigail, Samandriel would be dead." Sam said, trying to calm his easily angered brother. Instead, Dean turned on him with a look of betrayal and, of course, anger.

"Whose side are you on? Castiel wouldn't have killed Alfie, he's his brother and couldn't kill him." He spat, thinking he knew Castiel better than anyone did.

"I don't know, she said he was being controlled by this Naomi…maybe he would have killed him." Sam whispered, his brother's presence now blazing.

"Bloody Archangels, they're always bad news." That, Sam agreed with.

* * *

**I know abigail is a little bit bitchy but i think it works for her character, after all she is very protective of her family. I like to think of her as the mature child who doesn't speak at the dinner table, that sort of person...boy is naomi going to pay!**

**Please review if you would like to see more of this, thank you.**

**~GothGirlStrikesAgain**


End file.
